


【KT】山有木兮 （二十六）

by meiyouren



Category: K&T
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 18:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18970744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiyouren/pseuds/meiyouren





	【KT】山有木兮 （二十六）

* ABO世界观 无生子 OOC 架空

 

* 非1v1 洁癖者慎入

 

* JF出没（非全员，非出场人物、出场比重与喜好无关。）

 

* JF内ABO身份根据剧情需要设定，对本人没有任何冒犯的意思。

 

* 根据剧情需要，各种私设，请勿当真。

 

* 没逻辑 没文笔 

 

* 一切都是脑补

 

感谢阅读

 

山有木兮 （二十六）

 

 

堂本光一凌晨回到家，洗完澡蹑手蹑脚地钻进被子里，堂本剛坐在床上看书看得睡了过去，床头灯也没关书就搭在身上，堂本光一倾身把书放到床头柜上顺手关上灯，堂本剛翻了个身，把手搭在堂本光一身上迷迷糊糊地说：“你回来了？”

 

堂本光一伸手穿过堂本剛的颈下把人搂进怀里说：“嗯，吵醒你了？”

 

“没，刚睡。”

 

堂本光一亲了亲堂本剛的额头，“睡吧，明天还要上班。”

 

“嗯。”

 

堂本光一手搂着堂本剛一手扶摸着堂本剛的背脊，想到橘翔太和小岛熏他就觉得堂本剛简直是自己失而复得的珍宝，他把堂本剛紧紧地搂在怀里，低声说了句：“剛，我喜欢你。”

 

堂本剛往堂本光一怀里靠了靠，含糊不清地笑了两声说：“我知道了。”

 

堂本光一见堂本剛睡睡得迷迷糊糊，于是搂紧了怀里的人也沉沉地睡了过去。

 

堂本光一一早醒来刚出卧室就闻到一股烤面包的香味，最近他为了能跟堂本剛一起吃早餐都会早起一些。他站在洗漱池前拿起新买的牙刷在堂本剛那支旁边比划了比划，昨天他特地选了一支蓝色的牙刷跟堂本剛红色的配对，现在光是看着两个人的牙刷放在一个水杯里就觉得连挤在上面的牙膏都比昨天的形状好看了些。

 

堂本光一洗漱完坐到餐桌边，堂本剛倒好牛奶放在堂本光一面前在他对面坐下，“你昨晚什么时候回来的？喝了很多吗？”

 

“我昨晚回来的时候你不是醒了吗？”堂本光一咬了一口烤面包说。

 

“是吗？睡得迷迷糊糊都不记得了。昨晚没喝多吧？我放在茶几上的蜂蜜水你喝了没？”

 

“喝了，昨天没喝什么，今天还要上班不敢多喝。”

 

“那就好，我还怕一杯蜂蜜水不够呢，家里又没备解酒药。”堂本剛边说边往嘴里塞煎蛋，今天他也要上班，不自觉地就觉得有些赶。

 

“啊！对了，这个给你，出门的时候记得拿。”

 

堂本光一把堂本剛推到他面前的饭盒打开看了看，小小一块的三明治做成了两种口味，配上水果装了满满一盒。

 

“你昨天不是说外面的东西吃腻了吗，早上我就顺便做了些你中午吃，你晚上回来吗？”

 

堂本光一还盯着饭盒里的食物看，点点头说：“嗯，回来。”

 

堂本剛把最后一块面包放进嘴里，又把桌上的果汁一饮而尽，嘟嘟囔囔地说：“那我晚上做咖喱饭，你早点回来。”说完堂本剛把盘子丢进水池就进卧室换衣服准备出门。

 

堂本剛换好衣服坐在玄关地上换鞋，堂本光一站起来对着门口叫了一句：“剛，等一下。”

 

堂本剛回过身问：“怎么了。”

 

堂本光一走过去，在堂本剛身边蹲下，倾身侧头对着堂本剛嘟起的小嘴就亲了下去。

 

“路上小心。”

 

堂本剛愣了两秒弯起嘴角轻声说道：“我走了。”

 

堂本光一站在门口等堂本剛出了门又坐回桌边把剩下的早餐吃完，洗完餐盘换了衣服才出门上班。一到公司他就叫来秘书把昨晚小岛熏拜托的事交代下去，秘书接到指示正准备出门，堂本光一又把人叫回来，问：“我们公司有保健品系列对吧？”

 

“是的，维生素、功能饮料之类的都有。”

 

堂本光一说：“你把维生素类的样品每种拿一瓶进来。”

 

“好的。”

 

堂本光一昨晚跟橘翔太聊天的时候突然就觉得自己还是早点能跟堂本剛成结比较好，万一哪天自己跟堂本剛吵架什么的，至少成结之后堂本剛在心理上就会完全依赖他，他也不用担心堂本剛跟小岛熏一样今天找Alpha明天又跟Beta在一起。

 

他知道自己是没办法说服堂本剛停止服用抑制剂，他现在唯一能想到的就是对堂本剛抑制剂做点手脚，把药全换掉貌似最靠谱，但是如果堂本剛每个月抑制剂都失效不但容易暴露自己的计划，还有可能会让堂本剛觉得抑制剂失效而换一种新药，所以先找一种相似的药片放几颗进去，剩下就交给上天看几率，什么时候堂本剛吃到自己放进去的维生素而发齤情，那他就要把握机会哄着让堂本剛同意跟自己成结。

 

堂本光一自信满满觉得自己的计划万无一失，等秘书进来他就拿出自己早上等堂本剛出门之后从洗漱间架子上抑制剂药瓶里拿出一颗抑制剂比对。比对来比对去他也找不到一个完全一样的替代品，只有复合维生素片还勉强跟堂本剛的抑制剂大小差不多，只是比抑制剂稍厚一些，一眼看上去倒也不容易看出来。

 

堂本光一找好替代品让秘书给他准备了一瓶全新未开封的放进抽屉里，只等晚上下班带回家偷偷放几粒进堂本剛的药瓶里。

 

早上查完房堂本剛就在办公室处理病历，一袋包装精致的小饼干突然在他视线里晃了晃，他抬头沿着袋子往上看，等看清拿着袋子里人才露出笑容说：“前辈你回来了！”

 

结城凛把小饼干放到堂本剛手里说：“昨天就回来了，不巧你休息所以没见到。”

 

“天野…啊～我总是忘了改不了口，雅彦前辈和小爱莉是不是也一起回来了？”

 

“嗯，雅彦还让你什么时候去家里玩呢，爱莉都会说好多话了，每天叽叽喳喳地闹个不停。”

 

“你带着全家出国研修的时候小爱莉才这么点大。”堂本剛在自己面前比了比，“转眼一年过去你都回来了，时间过得真快。”

 

结城凛笑着说：“可不是吗，你抱着我哭得一把鼻涕一把眼泪的事就像昨天才发生似的，转眼间你交换留学回来博士都快毕业了。”

 

“前辈别再说那件事了，都怪前辈你告诉雅彦前辈，害得我都被雅彦前辈笑了好多次，真没想到前辈也是个大嘴巴。”堂本剛嘟着嘴巴说。

 

“哈哈哈哈，说到大嘴巴，我昨天一回来就听晴美说你有男朋友了，这几年医院那么多追你的都被你拒绝了，怎么？现在是终于想通了？还是遇见真爱了？”

 

想到堂本光一堂本剛就忍不住翘起了嘴角，腼腆地笑笑说：“什么真爱啊，前辈别说笑了。”

 

“看你笑得那个样子，看来晴美说的是真的了，是谁啊？能融化我们堂本医生这颗坚硬的心。”

 

堂本剛被说得不好意思，一个劲地叫结城凛不要再继续八卦，结城凛却在好奇心的驱使下不依不饶，“奇怪哦，之前医院那么多优秀的Alpha你都看不上，难道说是你心里一直想的那个人？”

 

堂本剛被结城说中心事，红着脸说：“我哪有一直想着他了，前辈你别瞎说。”又急忙转移话题道：“不跟你说了，我还有病历要写呢，一会还要拿去给教授签字。”

 

结城凛见堂本剛的反应就知道自己的猜测已是八九不离十，于是不再追问坐回自己的办公桌开始忙起了自己的事。

 

堂本光一回到家就借着说要洗澡跑到洗漱间把维生素打开，倒了几颗进堂本剛抑制剂的药瓶里，然后把维生素瓶放到架子上，用其他药瓶遮挡住标签，维生素药瓶混在其他药里既不显眼，要是堂本剛问起来他还能说是自己用来补充营养用，堂本光一看着架子上的小药瓶不由得都想夸自己真是聪明。

 

“光一，你在干吗呢？叫你几声又都没反应。”堂本剛站在洗漱间门口问。

 

堂本光一做着“坏事”本来就心虚，堂本剛冷不防站在他身后把他吓一大跳，靠在水池上结结巴巴地说：“没，没干什么，就是洗完澡突然觉得肚子有点不舒服看看有没有什么药。”

 

堂本剛听堂本光一说不舒服马上紧张起来，“怎么了？是不是中午准备的三明治太少了所以胃疼？”

 

“不是不是，我中午吃的很饱了，可能就是一阵性的，现在又没事了。”说着堂本光一推着堂本剛往外走，“你不是叫我吗？怎么了？”

 

“咖喱做好了，叫你吃饭呢。”

 

堂本光一拉着堂本剛走到餐桌边，看着桌上的咖喱说：“好香啊，我们吃饭吧，我都饿了。”

 

“嗯，快吃吧，冷了就不好吃了。”堂本剛把勺子放到堂本光一面前，自己也在旁边坐下。

 

堂本光一塞了一勺咖喱进嘴里好吃得直点头，吃完饭堂本剛洗完碗又把洗好的草莓放到坐在沙发上看电视的堂本光一面前，堂本光一看都不看就连着塞了两个进嘴里。

 

“fufufu，光一为什么这么爱吃草莓呢？”

 

堂本光一躺到堂本剛大腿上，想了想说：“可能是又香又甜长得又可爱？”说着堂本光一塞了一颗进堂本剛嘴里，“是不是很好吃？”

 

“嗯，甜，我也是看着好看才买的，没想到不是应季的水果也这么甜。”

 

“那你多吃一点。”堂本光一拿起草莓又递了一颗到堂本剛嘴边。

 

堂本剛一撇头说：“我不吃了，你吃吧，今天累了一天我都困了，先去洗澡。”

 

堂本光一听堂本剛这么说马上坐起让堂本剛起身去洗澡。

 

堂本剛洗完澡出来就见堂本光一坐在沙发上打电话，他回到卧室坐在床上看书，过了二十分钟堂本光一才走进卧室坐到堂本剛身边玩手机。

 

堂本剛问堂本光一说：“怎么打这么久电话？”

 

堂本光一盯着手机回道：“我姐呗，又跟我姐夫吵架了，哭哭啼啼地说什么我姐夫有外遇了要离婚什么的。”

 

堂本剛放下手中的书看着堂本光一问：“这么严重吗？你要不要过去看看？”

 

堂本光一退出游戏搂着堂本剛说：“不用了，我姐夫对她很好的，只不过忙起来就顾不上家里，她就发脾气而已。”

 

“fufufu，我怎么觉得你有些胳膊肘往外拐呢？这种时候不都是帮自己姐姐才对吗？”

 

“我是帮理不帮亲，有时候忙起来真的顾不上那么多的啊。”

 

“是是是，就你们是大忙人。”

 

堂本光一撇撇嘴无奈地说：“早知道不跟你说这个了，搞得你倒埋怨起我了。”

 

“你要忙就去忙，我可没埋怨你。”

 

堂本光一突然想起什么似的说：“说起这个我倒想起来，月底有个慈善酒会，你陪我去好不好？”

 

“我？我没出席过这样的场合会不会不太好？再说人家问起来你怎么说呀？”

 

堂本光一想了想坏笑着说：“就说你是我老婆呗。”

 

堂本剛拿开堂本光一搂着他的手躺下说：“你再瞎说我可不去了。”

 

堂本光一马上跟着靠到堂本剛身边讨好道：“好吧好吧，我不乱说了，说是合伙人行了吧？”

 

“合伙人？”堂本剛反问。

 

堂本光一笑嘻嘻地说：“嗯，合伙在一起生活也是合伙人嘛。”

 

“堂本光一，你还说笑！”堂本剛说着就伸手打在堂本光一肩上。

 

堂本光一抓着堂本剛打在自己肩上的手，翻了个身把堂本剛压在身下，拉着堂本剛的手穿过堂本剛的手心十指相扣，在堂本剛唇上一吻，舌尖轻轻划过堂本剛的舌尖，然后低下头舔啃堂本剛的嘴唇。

 

堂本剛被堂本光一认真的表情深深吸引，看着堂本光一的嘴唇不自觉地探出舌头与堂本光一舌尖交缠，堂本光一后退了些许看着他，他微微抬起头把自己的嘴唇靠了上去。他的一只手被堂本光一牢牢地拽在手里十指紧扣，另一只手抚上堂本光一的后颈，堂本光一后颈上松软的发尾扎在他手心让他全身都酥痒起来，脚也不自觉地摩擦上堂本光一的小腿。

 

床头小台灯的灯光打在被子上，昏暗的阴影处都是两个人的亲吻声。


End file.
